


Happy Tentacleween Chad

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [26]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Halloween, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Other, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Yatsutora Sado aka Chad joins the many men celebrating on this wonderful night of terror and tricks.





	Happy Tentacleween Chad

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Happy Tentacleween Chad

Yatsutora Sado aka Chad joins the many men celebrating on this wonderful night of terror and tricks.

-x-

It was halloween and many were celebrating. Across the vast number of worlds while the young ones out getting candy and playing tricks, those that have come of age were preparing for the late night activities. Be it parties or celebrating like Sado was about to do. Yasutora Sado aka Chad was alone tonight, chilling out in his room. There was no need to worry about hollows, or any strange spiritual disturbances this night was the safest you could find. So it was nice to just relax and enjoy what was about to happen.

Tales of this night was but whispers, something you had to see and feel to believe. Really, even if you were told nothing could really prepare you for what was to come. Most people kept it a secret, why spoil the fun, right? There was just a shared understanding before the sun fully sets you had to dress down.

Chad put his medallion away and peeled off his shirt, he undid his pants and let them fall. The boxers he wore were bulged and barely able to contain the man meat inside. In fact you could see the head peeking out through the leg hole. He removed the boxers and tossed them aside. He wouldn’t need his clothes tonight.

He stood, a wall of muscle and manliness as the rest rays of the sun’s light danced across the sky. Chad was toned, from his fine cheek bones, his rugged chin, his strong neck, his broad shoulders, front or back solid muscle, from the flowing back muscles to the thick pecs and rock hard abs. His arms were as toned as his legs, big hands and big feet. He looked like a man who if he flexed would rip out of every shirt he wore. To say nothing of his assets, an ass that looked like it was sculpted from the finest clay, heavy full balls, holding what made him a man, his piece hung low 12 inches soft an astounding size to say the least but there was even more of him to love. Manly hair that just made him more sexy, from his chin, to his pits, to the treasure trail down to his crotch, a rugged manly bush, it looked so natural and beautiful you just wanted to run your fingers through it.

‘So it’ll begin soon then?’ he thinks. His skin shivered as the cool air danced along it, his nipples pebbled from the breeze. The sun vanished, and as the moon and stars lit up the sky, the shadows on the land below began to shift. From the darkness slithered tentacles, coming from the very darkness itself. No one knew what created these things, just that they existed in the void, and were capable of wild things. Their games tended to be random, but it was thanks to these this night became so safe.

They danced through the air, and Chad didn’t resist. The tentacles scooped up his muscled body and held him in the air. Purple tentacles began their move, coiling around his feet, his legs, his arms, while others slithered along his muscled back, abs and pecs. They began to massage his body in full. “Ohh!” Chad tilted his head back and moaned. The massage was deep, and felt so good. They played with his body till he was putty in their coils.

From his feet to his neck his body got massaged. His toes curled and flexed, his knees buckled, his back arched, his muscles twitched, his arms rose and fingers curled in pleasure. His muscles were so fine and tight, and the tentacles loosened him up. Over and under working every inch of him, he felt tingly all over. The tentacles even massaged his hips, making his legs unconsciously spread, they added more groping his firm ass cheeks, causing them to part and expose his entrance.

The tentacles worked some of his most sensitive areas, even areas he didn’t know were sensitive. Pressing and caressing, feeling up his muscled form, some tentacles going as far as to brush through his manly hair. Chad shivers in delight, moaning softly, it all felt so good his cock rose to a semi erect state. His 12-incher gaining two more inches, throbbing at 14-inches.

When the massage ended Chad almost whined at the loss, but the tentacles weren’t done with him. As some retreated back into the dark, others focused their attention. A purple tentacle coiled around his fat dick, and began to stroke it, pumping him nice and firm. “Ahh!” Chad moans, his cock grew harder reaching its max state at 16-inches gaining even more girth.

Now that he was fully erect the tentacle switched back and forth between strokes and giving his cock a squeeze. The muscled male shuddered in delight, the strength of the strokes made his balls bounce, and as he was pumped his foreskin was pulled back and forth over the head. His dick was making sexy noises. There was so much dick to play with, the purple one didn’t have to take it alone.

It wasn’t long before before small white tentacles appeared, they attacked his head, peeling back his foreskin making Chad gasp. The white tentacles attacked the head, squeezing and massaging the sensitive tip. “Ohh fuck ahh!” One of the tentacles flicked his piss slit, rubbing it and making his dick weep. They played and swirled teasing the cock head.

Similar small white tentacles attacked his perky nipples. The perky buds were flicked and pinched, sending jolts of pleasure down to his cock. “Ahh ah ah ah yes ah ah ohh!” his hips bucked into the air.

Another purple tentacle fondled his heavy balls, squeezing and bouncing them as the pleasurable assault continued. Chad couldn’t take it anymore, he came! “Ohhhh!” he moaned as his back arched from the overwhelming sensations tore through him like paper. His cum erupted from his mountain of a cock, sending spurt after spurt of white all over his dark skinned body.

He looked quite the treat, like splattering vanilla icing all over a delicious looking chocolate cupcake. The tentacle pumped him through his release, milking him of an additional five spurts. His face, neck, pits, pecs, and abs were covered, the manly hair glistening like grass covered in dew. Chad was a bit dazed from his orgasm plus milking, but he didn’t have long to wait before more pleasure came to him.

The tentacles cleaned up his cum and more tentacles joined the party. Some of the purple tentacles flattened and became tongue like, and began worshiping his pits and feet. The wild part was Chad could taste it and feel it. Feel the manly hair, and the curve of his sole, taste his sweat and manly flavor. He licked his lips and shuddered.

Some new white tentacles began playing with his exposed ass hole, teasing the puckered entrance before opening it up. They wiggled inside and soon formed a circle, once formed they began opening Chad up exposing his tight insides to the world. Bit by bit, his tight ring was stretched open, as it was opened the tentacles liquefied coating his inner walls and helped expand him deeper.

Chad drooled. He was being stretched so wide and deeper, before he could put the pieces together he came again and all rational thought left him. Had he been in his right mind he’d have noticed the size and girth they were readying him for was similar to his own. He couldn’t think, the tentacles had melted his brain down to mush!

They refused to let him come down from his pleasure high, his heart was racing, his dick standing tall refusing to soften under the tentacle’s touch. He honestly didn’t think it could get any better, but as another orgasm tore through him it was time. A big red phallic tentacle appeared from the dark, in the exact size and shape of Chad’s dick.

The tentacles moved Chad into a doggy-style position in the air. The tentacles spread his cheeks, and showed off his gaping hole. Chad felt empty inside, but as the red tentacle rubbed against his ass hole he knew he wouldn’t stay that way. He pushed back, and the tentacle slipped inside. It slid home, claiming him fast and deep.

No pain was felt, he was so high on pleasure and stretched so well his first time was the best time. The tentacle buried him a full 16 inches, his stomach bulging from the size. “Ohh I felt that!” he moans and he cums again, this time pelting his floor in seed. The red tentacle didn’t wait, sliding back only to thrust back in.

The heat of Chad’s insides slowly melted the tentacle, making his insides hot and messy. It was like he had a giant phallic sucker inside him, the more it move the more friction he created. The heavy rod brushing his sweet spot again and again. Chad smiled, panting and drooling in bliss, his heavy cock overflowing.

Chad lost count how many times he had cum, by morning light the tentacles were gone taking the flood of cum with them, the one in his ass melting into goo. The only evidence of the event was goo that once was the tentacle. Chad played with his ass coating his fingers in the stuff and brought it to his lips. “Mmm strawberry flavored.” his dick lay spent across his abs, a trickle of cum leaking from it. “Best holiday ever.” He’d be taking his time cleaning up savoring the strawberry goo.

End


End file.
